May Angels Lead You In
by Knuckles' Girl88
Summary: Quatre looks back on memories of his friendship with Duo  Fem Duo, slight fluff here and there, AU  One shot


Song: Hear You Me  
Artist: Jimmy Eat World  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.  
Summary: Quatre looks back on memories of him and the others, mostly Duo  
Warnings: Fem Duo, angst thoughts, fluff, AU

He stared at the letter in his hands with a numbness he couldn't describe, it was hard to fathom that the letter was real but it sat clenched in his hand as plain as the brush of his cat against his leg. Almost as if the black feline was trying to pull him back to reality, not that it was working, but it was the though that counted. He was jarred from his thoughts as his bedroom door flew open and Dorothy strode out, a look of aggravation on her face.

"What's taking you so long to get ready? The movie starts in 20 minutes and your not even out of your uniform."

He looked down at his boots meeting his blue camo pants, the uniform was thick and itchy and normally he would be out of it the moment he stepped into his apartment...but not today, today he didn't even notice the itchiness of the cotton, he was numb.

"Quatre, are you listening to me? If you don't answer me right this instant we won't go anywhere for a full year."  
Quatre didn't budge  
"I'm serious, keep ignoring me and I'll hide your Vodka."  
This got his attention, after the letter in his hand fully settled he was going to need that, and a hell of a lot more...he nodded slowly abiding her command. Hypocrisy at it's best. He drug his feet through the small space between his dining room and into their bedroom, he was in the middle of changing when he heard the harpy yet again.

"Whose this letter from?"  
His stomach clenched, if possible, tighter. Last thing he wanted was for her to be ranting about this...not now, not when it didn't feel real.  
"Connecticut? Isn't that where Duo is from?"  
She spit the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, he could barely stand it, but he was still to numb to retort with anything. He felt as if he was on auto pilot as he pulled up his faded blue jeans and a dark Grey polo, a single thought running through his mind.  
_**'It's not real...it can't be...'**_

Again her voice jarred him from his thoughts as she stood in front of him tapping her foot, no doubt thanks to this the movie was all but forgotten.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to her?"  
The numbness vanished for a moment as her words bit into his heart.  
"Kind of hard for the rule to apply now Dorothy, read the fucking thing before you start bitching at me."

He watched her, going back into that numbness he was feeling a moment ago, he really didn't want her to, he knew she would say something about it...and once she did it would make it real, he wouldn't be able to hide from it.  
"Funeral? You mean...?"  
He nodded solemnly.  
"Your not going."

His head shot up, his chest heaving, eyes burning. She ruled everything in his life, and now this? The one person that was there for him no matter what was gone, and now she was telling him he couldn't say goodbye?  
"I'm going, you can't stop me Dorothy, I don't care what you do, I'm going. She was there for me no matter what, even after you told me to stop talking to her she was there, checking in every other month or so, even in school when she knew I was wrong she stood up for me and than kicked my ass her self for being stupid...the least I can do is say goodbye."  
"If you go, I won't be here when you get back!"  
"Good."

He stood and walked into his closet, groping the top shelf for his suitcase he managed to snag the handle and yank it down, almost on top of himself, damn his shortness. Grabbing random clothes from random hangers and drawers he was sure something out of the jumble would match, he made sure to grab his black suit before he headed out the door, opening the trunk of his car he dumped the case in the large space among his tool box and various work articles. He would call work on the way and ask for emergency leave, his command was pretty cool so he was sure they would give it to him without a hitch. Re-entering the apartment he grabbed his tennis shoes and dress shoes and looked around to see if there was something he missed, his vision was clouded by burning eyes and blond hair.

"Your not going!"  
"Try and stop me! I'm old enough to think for myself thank you very much Dorothy!"

With that he gathered the last of his things and left, shutting the door on her and that part of his life. The drive from Virginia to Connecticut would be a long one but he would make it there, he had to. It was a day away, the funeral...he felt an all to familiar burn in his eyes and blinked it back. Turning on the radio he bit his lip as her favorite song began to play, he smiled sadly as the first of many memories filtered through his head.

* * *

_She sat on the blue cushioned bench talking to Releena, the 100 watt smile she always had on sparkling brightly even though the rain pounded on the window behind them. He couldn't make out what they were saying over the music filtering through the nubs he had in his ears but what ever it was must have been funny from the way they were laughing with each other.  
"Hey you two, where is everyone else?"  
Duo answered quickly before Releena had a chance to open her mouth.  
"Getting breakfast, speaking of which I snagged you a sausage biscuit, first batch of the morning."_

_He smiled gratefully, she always did this for him; got him breakfast knowing he rarely had the time to before his bus would show up, results of hating early mornings. How she always seemed so happy this early still baffled him, mostly with how much she complained when he called her on Saturdays before 8am. He shook the thought aware she was giving him a questioning look due to the fact he hadn't taken the offered meal yet. He took it with a small smile and sat down on the other side of the brunette and took a bit chewing slowly before he swallowed and gave her a winning smile._

_"Thanks Duo. So what was so funny?"  
Duo snickered.  
"Just teasing Leena on how Heero was watching her this morning, he actually almost ran into Fie."  
Quatre looked up as said teen walked up giving Duo a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
"Lucky for him he didn't, I had a Sobe Gold in my hand. I would've killed him."_

_Duo shook her head and smiled as she conversed more with Releena, only a few seconds later the rest of the gang had assembled and seemed to hover around Duo. It was amazing to see how she brought all of them together. He watched as Wufie told Duo he had to speak to the chorus teacher and walked off in his cocky way. Quatre hated that about him, he acted bad-ass but the blond was sure he could take him down...he blinked, pulled from his thought mid-stream as a warm body pressed against his right arm._

_"Whatcha listening to Q-bean?"  
"Desert Rose by Sting."_

_He watched as her eyes lit up and a smile bigger than her face glowed, he wanted to see her that happy all the time but knew it wouldn't last as soon as the day was over. He arched an eye brow as she snatched the nub from his right ear and leaned her head closer to his, he caught a whiff of her hair and felt his eyes closing of their own accord; did she have any idea how intoxicating she was? To everyone, not just him either. She never seemed to see herself the way others did, never believing she was as beautiful as she was, or as vibrant...but she was. He tried to suppress a smile as her soft voice joined the music filtering into his left ear, try as he might it slipped onto his face and stayed there as she swayed to and fro with her eyes closed and a smile playing on her lips. The song ended a moment later since she caught it in the middle, she looked at him, her eyes pleading a slight pout on her lips. Shaking his head and chuckling he turned the song back so she could hear it again. Her face switched into a full blown smile almost instantly, resuming to sway she let her large smile fall into a peaceful one, her eyes closed._

_"This is my favorite song, it's so sad, but beautiful at the same time. I really love it. Thanks for letting me listen to it Q."

* * *

_

The memory left almost as quickly as it came, she never had any idea just how much he would have done for her, but he hadn't...guilt washed over him fresh and painful as he came to the realization that she had always been there for him...but had there ever come a time when she needed him? A tear slipped down his cheek as the thought made him sick to his stomach. What if there had been times when Wufie had been gone and she needed someone to talk to...he wasn't there. He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white. He felt shame rise to burn his cheeks, she was so much better than she gave herself credit for, her heart so bigger than any other person he could think of. He drove on auto pilot, taking the exits and turns his GPS instructed him to take, he was grateful he made it there in one piece. Stepping from his car he looked up at the pale yellow house, no doubt she bitched about that for months, he smiled in spite of himself. The opening door wrenched his attention from his inner thoughts as a tall figure stood in the door, dark hair and dark almond shaped eyes stared back at him. He looked dead, the shell standing in the door way was a ghost of the man he knew in high school.

"Wufie?"

A spark of recognition flashed through his eyes before anger burned behind them. He couldn't blame the man in all honesty, he wished he could kill himself really.

"What the fuck do you want? Why are you here Winner?"  
"I came to give my condolences and to say goodbye..."  
"Why the hell do you care? You didn't for how long! What you grew self remorse over time? Hard to believe."  
"I know, trust me...I came to that realization and much more on the way here."  
Wufie crossed his arms over his broad chest...since when did he get broad? Last Quatre remembered he was skinnier than a twig...  
"How did you find out? I sure as hell fire didn't send you anything."  
"I got a letter, there was no return name on it, just your address."  
"Wasn't me."  
Quatre watched as he seemed to deflate.  
"She would have wanted you here though...just, don't start anything."  
"Yeah right, at a time like this? Not likely."

Wufie chuckled and moved aside for Quatre to enter the house, it was roomy, bigger than his apartment anyway, the living room giving way to the dining room which turned sharply right to the kitchen, he smiled sadly and looked at Wufie.

"This place must have been a mansion to her..."  
"It was, she loved it here. She always had this little smile on her face when ever she would drift off into her thinking sessions."  
"I remember those...she never even realized when she did it-"  
"And when she came around she would scratch the back of her neck and laugh like it was nothing..."  
Quatre smiled more as a vision of Duo doing just that came to his mind and before he could hold it in he let out a bark of laughter, Wufie gave him a quizzical look.  
"You remember some of the things she came up with?"  
"Oh god, yeah...only her."  
"Like the one time she told me I was 'Porno Blond'."  
"What the hell is Porno Blond?"  
"I asked her the same thing, she said it was the kind of blond you only see in pronos, the blond so light it looks white and you just know it's artificial stupidity."  
Wufie laughed out loud, his voice booming throughout the silent space.  
"Only her."  
Quatre nodded and smiled himself, he looked up as Wufie clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
"I have a bottle of Jack I've been meaning to rid myself of for a while...care to help?"  
"Don't have to ask me twice."

It was late into the next morning by the time they finished the bottle and fell asleep at the table, they both had tear streaks marking their cheeks, small, sad smiles etched on their lips. The first few rays of morning light blazed through the windows, cracking his eyes open Quatre felt his breath hitch as he saw a figure standing at the stove, an apron on and shaking her head giving the two men a knowing smile, he blinked and just like that it was gone. He felt the fresh tears leap to his eyes and buried his face in his arms as Wufie stirred across the table from him.

"Your not the only one, I see her too. Always in the kitchen...she loved to cook..."  
"...Yeah..."

Quatre felt like a robot as he helped Wufie get things together for the wake later that day, he looked around the room Wufie had given him and sighed, the picture on the nightstand was one of Duo. She was standing in front of the stove, a look of peace and utter happiness etched on her face, it was taken without her knowing capturing her beauty in full. Her hair was longer than he remembered it last, almost to her calves, her violet eyes alive as she cooked, the silver cross ever present around her neck glinting in the light of the stove. His heart ached as another wave of fresh guilt washed over him. Had there ever been a time when she needed him...needed someone she trusted to talk to, and he wasn't there? He hated the thought and felt his throat tighten as the tears threatened to spill over once again, swallowing them down he took a deep breath and dug his suit out. Once dressed he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to steady his nerves, meeting Wufie by the front door they walked out into the sun together. It was fall, her favorite time of the year...how fitting. He looked over at the dark haired man who looked broken and it unsettled him.

"How did-"  
"Aneurysm...in her sleep. She didn't feel a thing..."  
"I see...I saw the picture of her in the room...she looked good."  
"Yeah...I took that on our anniversary. She was cooking for me. Heh, she always did that, cooked for me that is, kind of a tradition for her."

Quatre looked out the window watching the golden painted trees go by as Wufie drove to the funeral home, his mind conjuring more memories.

* * *

_It was the day before Halloween, the smell of straw and dry leaves flew through the small town giving everyone a feeling of nostalgia, he looked up as a bubbly figure bounced through the doors bringing a fresh wave of the smell with it. He looked up from his book just in time to be enveloped into a tight hug from the hectic brunette he had come to love._

_"Halloween! Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow night!"  
"Aren't you kinda old to be trick or treating Duo?"  
"Bah, doesn't mean I can't still dress up, besides, trick or treating is over rated."  
"Yeah okay...this coming from you?"  
"Okay, okay. You got me there. But still. Hope there's a full moon tomorrow. I always love full moons."_

_He nodded in agreement and felt his gut tighten as long tanned arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her back against a solid chest, he felt bile rise in his throat as he watched Wufie kiss her while holding her possessively away from the small blond. Rolling his eyes inwardly he went back to his book and almost yelped as a probing finger caught him in the ribs at just the right point where he would jump. He looked up indignantly into the smiling face of Duo and shook his head._

_"Must you do that?"  
"It's funny to see you jump like that. Besides I was trying to ask you something before you oh so lovingly tuned me out."  
"Sorry, my mind wandered."  
"Obviously."_

_He watched as she squirmed out of her boyfriends grasp and sat down next to him perching her arm in his shoulder and giving him a smile, a small part of him cried out in triumph for this little outcome. _

_"So, shorty, whatcha gonna be?"  
"A love sick, homicidal maniac."  
"What the hell does that look like?"  
"A normal person."  
"Aw, party pooper!"

* * *

_

He covered his eyes with his hand as that memory gave way to yet another...

* * *

_"Hilde, get the glitter!"  
"Glitter? Duo what the hell are you doing to me? Attacking me this morning with blue lipstick wasn't enough?"  
The bell tone of Hilde giggled out an answer as he felt hands going through his hair.  
"Of coarse not Blondie. Trust us, we won't hurt you."  
The two giggles made his palms sweat, never a good thing with Maxwell and Shbikner ganged up on you.  
"Around his waist."  
"Don't forget his cheeks D."  
"Oh, right. Keep your eyes shut Q."  
He sighed and nodded jumping slightly as a pair of arms circled his waist.  
"Hil, I need the gold, also the makeup pens if you will."  
"Oh sure thing, here ya go...wow that stuff if sticky."_

_Quatre felt his stomach drop, feeling the cool sensation of makeup on his cheek he flinched as he felt spray fall into his hair, more hands began to tie something around his neck and into his shoe laces._

_"What the hell are you two doing to me?"  
Hilde answered with another giggle.  
"You'll see. Duo, does this side need more?"  
"Uh, I think so, it looks odd, not enough blue."_

_**'BLUE? What the hell?'**_

_"Okay, that's it I'm looking."  
A unison of a loud 'no' shocked him into clamping his mouth shut. Five agonizing minutes later the two girls hands retreated and giggles erupted in front of him.  
"Okay Q, you can look now."  
Opening his eyes he looked into the mirror that they were holding in front of him and felt his face get pale, there was glitter all over his face and in his hair, blue eye shadow and lipstick marked his face as he took in the rest of his appearance, blue and gold paper ribbons hung from his neck, belt loops and shoe laces._

_"I look like a girl..."  
"But a cute one Q-bean."  
He shot Duo a look which only made her laugh more, Hilde joined.  
"You look like a kitten when you look at us like that, all bristled up and fussy."  
The look shifted to the raven head, which only sent both girls into another fit of giggles and laughs, it was than Duo decided to pull out a camera and take a picture of the blond making him blare out a war cry and jump up from the chair he was in, proceeding to chase the brunette around the band room he chased her towards the double doors and stopped falling to his knees as laughter consumed him. All thoughts of cutting the braid off the back of her head gone as he replayed her running full throttle into the locked door and flipping to the ground multiple times in his head. Walking over to help her he noticed the smashed camera, swallowing his laughs as Hilde trotted over with them as well. She bent over clutching her sides as tears fell from her eyes._

_"That had to hurt!"  
"She broke the camera."  
"Oh man! Duo, I had good pictures on that. Oh well, are you alright?"  
A groan sounded from the pile of brown hair and arms on the floor, the other teens fell about laughing again as Duo picked her self up and gave them a goofy grin.

* * *

_

The ride was over before he realized it, being so lost in his own thoughts he never even noticed they were there til Wufie slammed his door shut, the funeral home was done beautifully, white calla lilies littered the floor while literally hundreds of vases filled with star gazer lilies occupied every table top available. Soft music was playing while family and friends were shuffling about looking at pictures set up here and there of the woman they were all coming to say farewell to. He grabbed a small cup of coffee and walked down the aisle towards the casket that lay among another pile of lilies, a mural caught his eye making him stop and stare. Tears pricked his eyes as he looked at the picture of the two of them, her arm was around him in a friendly embrace, her eyes closed due to the large grin on her face. Behind them he could make out Hilde sticking her tongue out to the person behind the camera while Heero was focused on school work, Releena and Trowa could be seen as well making faces with Hilde while Wufie was coming out of the door with his lunch, a perplexed look on his face as from the side he could make out the blurry figures of Trieze and Zechs in the process of pouncing on him. He didn't even realize he was crying til a hand curled around his arm softly, looking down he saw the warm eyes of Hilde, he welcomed the touch and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hard to believe isn't it?"  
"Yeah, I never thought she would be the first to go..."  
Quatre nodded in agreement as they continued to look at the picture.  
"She was everything...to all of us. I don't think she ever really knew..."

More people began to join them at the picture, Trowa stood with Cathrine while Heero stood with an arm around Releena; not even bothering to hide his own tears. Treize and Zechs had small smiles playing on their lips as they looked with everyone else, Noin and Sally were there as well, silent tears escaping the strong willed women. But what broke the blond was the sight of Wufie, his blood shot eyes pouring tears as he smiled sadly with the rest of them, as much as the two of them went through in the past she had meant everything to him, taking a deep breath he walked over to the man and pulled him into a tight comforting hug, Wufie took it graciously. They held onto one tightly for several moments before letting go as Duo's older brother made his way up to the podium placed in front of the sleek black casket...count on her to want a snazzy black casket...just like her. He took a seat and looked up as the weathered man began to speak. Solo looked so much like her, only bigger...and manlier...

"We have come together today to celebrate the life of Duo Maxwell...I say celebrate cause that's the only way I think of to describe her. She lived life to the fullest, never letting something slip by her unless she would wind up here, where we are now. It's hard to believe...with all the crazy stunts we did as kids that she went as peacefully as she did. I always saw her going in a horrible sky diving accident or something like that..."  
A few chuckles filtered through the people there.  
"She was a wonderful person, with more kindness than I can ever hope to give to another human being...I just wish..."  
He shook his head and walked away from the podium, unable to finish his statement due to his emotions, Quatre watched as Wufie walked up to the casket and turned to look at all their family and friends.

"She had the biggest heart of any one person I knew, she loved unconditionally, and with out reservation. No matter what people put her through she was always there for them-"  
His eyes caught Quatre's  
"She always smiled, no matter what was going wrong, she never let it show if she was worried, or hurt. She had a soft heart and a spirit so alive it was hard not to fall in love with her...she will be missed, and never forgotten. And I know along with many others here that when we meet her again...it'll be one hell of a party."  
More chuckles, a few sniffles.  
"The one thing she did say to me, about a year ago, was that she wanted a certain song played on this day...I figure we could do that much for her at least, if nothing else..."

Quatre felt fresh tears tickle his eyes for the umpteenth time in the last 48 hours as he listened to the song, he knew it well and it matched the woman laying a few feet from him now.

There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go,  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance

Memories flooded the blonds mind as he listened.

* * *

_"Hi! Your new aren't you? My name is Duo, second chair trumpet, don't worry about the upper clansmen to much, they just want to intimidate you. So, what's your name?"  
"Quatre, Quatre Winner..."  
"Well Q-bean, looks like we're friends now!"

* * *

_

What would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
Now I'll never have a chance

He didn't try to stop the tears as they fell, staining his cheeks with salt trails as the song continued...so did the memories...

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

* * *

_Standing in front of the larger teen he grit his teeth and planted his feet as the large turkey sized fist began to make it's way towards his face. After a few seconds he blinked open his eyes, which he didn't realize he had closed, and looked up in surprise as the spunky brunette stood in front of him._

_"Back off Brian, he's with me."  
"You no better than him, freaks every last one of you."  
"Oh go stick your thumb up your ass Gorilla McGee, just cause we can read doesn't give you the right to trample on us."  
"You'll get what's coming to you Maxwell, you'll see. I made your life hell in middle school, I can do it again."_

_He watched as the girl scoffed and turned to him looking him over in a motherly fashion, making sure nothing was out of place._

_"Nothing broken, no blood...I'd say your okay."  
"But what about that guy...and you...he said he could-"  
"Let him try...I'm alot strong than I was back in 6th grade believe you me. So where's your next class? I'll show ya to it."_

_From that day on Quatre had made a bond he was sure would last forever.

* * *

_

So what would you think of me now,  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
Now I'll never have a chance.

* * *

_"Quatre, duck!'_

_He turned just in time to get beaned in the face by a chocolate cream pie, pulling the pan from his face he cleared his eyes and looked at the girl before him holding her sides in mirth at him. Looking into the pan he saw with some reverence there was a good amount of the stick substance left and let an evil grin spread on his face. He began to stalk towards her when another smacked him from the right, Duo fell to her knees laughing til another caught her on the left side of her face. She sat there blinking rapidly til they both looked in the direction of the snickers to see Hilde holding a hand over her mouth, her face red._

_"Oh, I got you both good!"_

_Quatre looked down at Duo who nodded as she picked up the pie pan laying on the ground near her with left overs as well and both brunette and blond began to stalk the raven haired girl. Almost half an hour later they sat together on the tennis court laughing and picking pie pieces from each others hair when Duo's mom pulled in, a look of horror etched across her face._

_"What did you do?"  
Hilde and Quatre pointed at Duo.  
"She started it!"  
"I don't care who started it, you three are not getting into the car like that, go find a hose and try to clean off. Your all riding in back regardless."_

_More laughter ensued from the three teens as they draped across on another making their way to the water hose.

* * *

_

May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends,  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.

* * *

_"Hey Q hurry it up! your falling behind!"_

_He could see the practice field getting closer as he closed in on Duo, the sprinting race a regular thing for them, getting side by side with her he nudged her shoulder and kept running. Looking over he stopped mid-run and blinked as she was no where to be seen._

_"D-Duo?"  
"Down here you little brat!"_

_He walked over to the over sized ditch and held a hand over his mouth at the sight that greeted him, Duo covered from head to tow in copper mud, unable to hold it in any longer as she looked up at him looking like a soaked rat he hit his knees laughing._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah...just get me out of here will ya?"

* * *

_

May angels lead you in.

* * *

_"Please! You have to be! I have never seen a guy pull off white like you do! And you frost your hair!"  
"I am not gay!"  
"Bi?"  
"ARG!"

* * *

_

May angels lead you in.

* * *

_"No, no, no! Stack that one on top!"  
"How the hell do you expect me to get all the way up there?"  
"Stack chairs?"  
"You want me dead don't you?"  
"No, if you fall Fie-bear will catch you."  
Another voice joined the others.  
"It's Wufie, and why am I volunteered to catch Hou-dorky?"  
"Cause you love me?"  
The two teens looked up at the blond.  
"Come Q! You can do it!"  
"Shut up Maxwell! Your not the one risking your life for your hair-brained ideas!"

* * *

_

May angels lead you in.

* * *

_"Q...why are you biting me?"_

_The sleepy aqua eyes blinked open in confusion, he looked up and saw Duo holding her forearm in front of his face, clear teeth marks engraved into her skin._

_"I sleep nibble?"  
"Your weird."_

_He smiled as she wrapped an arm around him and snuggled down into her seat resting her head on top of his.

* * *

_

May angels lead you in.

Quatre looked down at the smaller raven haired girl next to him, putting an arm around her as she cried. The song still wasn't over and by now everyone in the funeral home had tears falling freely from their eyes. Even Heero.

* * *

_He looked at the e-mail in disbelief...it couldn't be, he clicked on it sure it was some kind of joke._

_Hey,  
I'm just checking in to see how you are, you know doing my job as a big sister. Making sure you have everything you need and making sure your alive. I'm not trying to start trouble and even if you just reply with a 'fuck off' at least I'll know your alive.  
_

_He blinked and felt the smile slip to his lips before he could squash it, letting out a small snicker he hit the reply button and swiftly typed two words._

_FUCK OFF_

_Letting out a chuckle he hit send and felt his stomach twist in hope of another reply.

* * *

_

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
God wouldn't let it live.

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in.

Quatre covered his eyes as the pain in his chest got worse, a strangling feeling that made his body feel numb and on fire at the same time. Hilde had her face buried in his chest and he could hear the others sobbing right along with them, Wufie's the worst. This wasn't how things were supposed to be, she was supposed to be there for all of them, just like always. But as soon as those words went through his mind he felt a calming wash over him, a warmth he was sure he would never again feel since highschool. A ghostly, jingle of a laugh sounded in his head and he looked around seeing no one.

May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in

On sleepless roads the sleepless go,  
May angels lead you in.

Feeling the light brush of a hand on his cheek he blinked as the sweet, bell like tone of Duo's voice sounded in his head. Whether he was going crazy and hearing things or not he wasn't sure, but the whole room had gone silent so he doubted it.

_**'All this, for me? I don't deserve this...but thank you. No more tears you guys. You'll make me cry. Go drink, have fun. Celebrate my life, just like Solo said.'**_

The joyous laughter the followed that statement made the room tinkle with scattered laughter, looking back at Wufie he gave a smile that was returned. Gathering around the casket they all said their goodbyes, Quatre, Wufie, and Hilde taking the longest. Wufie kissed her cold lips and grasped her hand tightly.  
"I love you, forever and an eternity."  
The smiled Wufie let slip made Quatre think she answered him, same when Hilde said her goodbye. Quatre looked into the casket and smiled gently, her hair was beautiful, so was she, a smile locked in place; typical Duo. He looked at all the pictures people had flooded the casket with, trinkets and keepsakes, taking out his wallet he pulled out a small photo of the two of them and placed it in her hands. Kissing her forehead he blinked in surprise as he felt arms wrap around him.  
"I never hated you ya know...I was always here for you and I always will be. I love you, more than you give me credit for Quatre Raberbara Winner."  
Blinking back tears he smiled as he backed away sure that it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him as he gave a small wave to the brunette sitting on the edge of the hood of the casket in dark blue jeans and a white tank top, her braid tip between her teeth as she waved back to him in a large arch, the ever present grin that took up half her face shining brightly, and as he walked outside with everyone to head to the grave site he couldn't muster anymore tears and was not surprised in the least to see the sun blazing brightly overhead. Wufie clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"She always did love the sun..."  
Quatre nodded.  
"It's perfect."  
Wufie nodded in return, looking up to the sky Quatre smiled, slipping his hands into his pockets he walked with everyone to the grave site. it would not be the last time he would be here, he would keep coming back to see her, no matter what; it was his turn to be here for her and he sure as hell wasn't about to let her down.


End file.
